


Traveling Soldier

by Grounder3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art Clarke, F/F, FPAU, Football Lexa, Protective Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grounder3/pseuds/Grounder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lexa's father abandoned their family the summer before, Lexa, her sister Anya, and their mother Indra are left feeling unwanted in their small hometown in Missouri. Indra makes the executive decision to move them over 1000 miles away, to a city in Florida, in order to be closer to family and escape the small town that brings up so many tough memories. Though Lexa hates the idea, she goes along because she knows it is what is best for her family. Lexa begins her junior year at a new school, Refusing to let the bad situation get the best of her, Lexa takes the challenge head on, and ends up befriending one of the star football players, Bellamy Blake. In an odd turn of events, Lexa lands herself a spot on the Varsity Football Team as a Quarterback. With all of this new found football fame, Lexa also finds herself falling head over heels, for the quiet art student, Clarke Griffin. Can Lexa manage all of this, all while dealing with her tough home life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 100 fanfic! Please feel free to leave comments and feedback!!

Pulling into the student parking lot of her new school, Lexa took a deep breath and clenched the steering wheel to steady her shaking hands. Her first day of her junior year should not have been spent having an anxiety attack in her Jeep in Florida, but instead, should have been happening over 1,000 miles away, in her small hometown in Missouri. Moving in general sucked, but moving in the middle of high school, was even suckier.

Lexa shook her head, “Stop wallowing in self-pity, Lexa. It’s just high school.” She told herself.

Being sad over the move was weak and selfish, so Lexa had been silent over the whole ordeal. After her father had left their family over the summer, her mother, Indra, had made the executive decision to move down to Florida to be closer to family, and to get away from the small town that brought on too many tough memories. 

This decision left Lexa with little choice, she had to stick with her family, and she had to stay strong for her younger sister, Anya, so she went along with it. Leaving behind a great group of friends, Gustus and Harvey, and her wonderful girlfriend, Costia had been hard, but she had maintained her stoic composure until she was left alone. Only then did she let the tears she’d been holding back, spill across her cheeks, and soak her pillow. 

She’d only allowed herself to cry once over the whole situation, and that was more than enough. Now, she’d keep her head up, and she’d make the best of the situation she was in. 

Finally pulling into a parking spot near the middle of the lot, Lexa threw her Jeep in park, gathered her backpack together, slung it over her shoulder, and hopped out of her blue Wrangler.

Walking towards what she assumed was the front office, Lexa could feel a few gazes on her, obviously being the new girl was going to draw some unwanted attention. 

As she was walking in, Lexa managed to glance around the parking lot, trying to gauge what the students were like. Most of the cars in the lot were BMW’s or Mercedes, and the majority of the kids on campus looked to be wearing high end clothes, nothing like what Lexa had shown up in. The brunette glanced down at her outfit, she’d warn her sneakers, khaki shorts, and a T-shirt, with her hair thrown back in the intricate braid that Anya so loved to give her. This sort of outfit was the everyday norm in Missouri, but apparently here that was not the case. Lexa let out a small ironic chuckle, of course she’d be dressed in a T-shirt rather than a dress, like most of the other girls. 

Nearing the front doors of the office, Lexa took another small breath and straightened her shoulders, hoping to give off confidence that she was not feeling at this moment. 

Walking through the door, the office was busy with people shuffling everywhere and phones ringing. As Lexa marched up to the front desk, a small woman, maybe in her 60’s, glanced up and gave the Lexa a confused look.

“Can I help you?” the woman asked, with what looked to be a small sneer on her face. 

Lexa internally rolled her eyes, she had no time for rude people.

“Yes actually. I’m Lexa Woods, I’m a new student. I was told to come to the office to get my schedule.” Lexa replied sternly. 

“Hm. Okay, Lexa Woods, you said? Let me find your schedule and call down a student to guide you today so that you can find all of your classes.” The woman responded, seeming to become a little friendlier. 

Lexa vehemently shook her head, “No, no. I don’t need help, I can read a map if you have one of the school. No one needs to guide me around.” 

The small woman laughed at this and replied, “Stubborn one, aren’t you? Sorry Lexa, but its school policy, you have to have someone help you out the first week of school.”

Lexa sighed and shook her head. She didn’t need pity or help getting around. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. 

“Ah-hah, here we are. Lexa Woods, Junior.” The tiny lady said behind the front desk as she pulled yellow paper out of a file, and handed it over to the teen. 

Lexa looked down and examined the schedule in her hand. She had made sure that she was taking all honors or AP courses, the schedule could look intense to some students, but   
Lexa was studious, and liked working hard. 

The office lady speaking to her was what brought Lexa out of her train of thought, “Alright, let me just call Sharon down in student services to see what student we have available to help you this week. "

As the woman picked up the phone, Lexa glanced around the office again, checking to see if there were any other students in the room. Besides herself, there only seemed to be a couple students in the office, one being a small, nerdy looking guy with pilot goggles on his forehead. He was filing papers in the back of the office. Next to him, sat another boy, playing some sort of video game, his black hair falling in front of his eyes every couple seconds.

Finally, Lexa brought her gaze to a blonde that was putting up some art pieces on the side wall of the room, only 15 feet or so from Lexa. Though Lexa could only see her backside, the girls’ long dirty blonde hair fell just past her shoulders. That wasn’t what caught Lexa’s eye though, instead, it was the blonde’s outfit. Rather than the designer   
clothes that most the other kids seemed to be wearing, this girl was wearing a paint splattered T-shirt, khaki shorts, and what looked to be hiking boots. 

The blonde was up on her tip-toes, attempting to hang a gorgeous landscape painting on a small tack. Lexa could already see that the painting was going to topple over, and before she could think better of it, Lexa rushed over, and caught the painting right before it hit the ground, as well as the blonde’s arm, hoping to steady her so that she did not   
fall as well. 

Looking up to make sure the girl was okay, Lexa finally caught sight of the girls face. As if the adorable outfit wasn’t enough, the blonde was gorgeous, and Lexa’s face turned bright red as she realized that she was still holding on to the girls arm. 

“Oh my god, shit. I am so sorry. I can be a little clumsy.” The blonde’s eyes wide as she apologized. 

Lexa gave the girl a small smile, “No biggie, I could see that it was going to fall, and it would’ve been a shame to see this gorgeous painting and girl fall while I stood by and watched.” The brunette replied. 

At the same time, both girls realized Lexa had just called the blonde gorgeous, and their gazes dropped away for a second. 

“Well, uh, here’s your painting. Would you like me to hang it up? I’m a bit taller, so it would be a little easier on you.” Lexa offered the girl, trying to recover whatever dignity still remained. 

The blonde nodded, “Oh god, would you? That would be great, I always seem to forget a step stool.” 

Lexa let out a small laugh, and stretched up just enough to put the painting on the tack. Turning back around, Lexa stuck out her hand to introduce herself.

“I’m Lexa by the way. I just moved here. Today is my first day.” Lexa said, not even attempting to take her eyes off of the blondes’ cute face. 

The blonde gave a small bashful smile and put her hand in Lexa’s, “I’m Clarke, nice to meet you Lexa.” 

Lexa felt a rush of adrenaline as the blonde shook her hand, and then released it.

“Clarke. Nice to meet you too. I hope to see you around, but I better get to class. If you need anyone to help you hang up a painting again, you know who to call.” Lexa replied, in an almost playful manor.

Lexa heard a small, “See you around” behind her as she began to walk back towards the front desk, where the woman was just hanging up the phone. 

“There you are. Alright, Bellamy will be here in just a second. He’ll help you out this week while you get adjusted to the school.” The small woman said to Lexa as she turned   
around to file some papers again. 

Just then the door burst open, and a tall, freckle faced boy wearing a football jersey walked over to Lexa. 

“You must be the new girl. I’m Bellamy, I’m a junior here at East Pond.” The tall boy said as he stuck out his hand. 

“Lexa. Nice to meet you, I’m a junior too.” Lexa replied somewhat coldly. She didn’t like the look of this boy. For starters, his long hair fell in front of his eyes, and he looked like a total tool in his football jersey and cargo shorts. 

After they shook hands, Bellamy nodded his head to the right, signaling for Lexa to follow him. 

They walked out of the office door, and Bellamy turned towards her again.

“Here, let me see your schedule so I can show you to your locker and your first class.” Bellamy said almost impatiently. 

Lexa handed over the yellow paper with a small eye roll. This guy obviously thought he was hot shit. 

As he looked at the schedule, Bellamy made a small grunt, and then nodded. 

“Okay, your locker is right next to your first class, so that works out well. And your first class is AP Language Arts? Damn, you smart?” Bellamy questioned as he read the rest of her schedule. 

Lexa let out a small, snarky laugh, “I guess you could say that.” She replied.

Bellamy just nodded and continued walking until he abruptly stopped and motioned to a locker on his right. 

Glancing down once more at the paper, he quickly put in the combination and popped open the locker. 

Lexa quirked an eyebrow, but only nodded as she pulled a couple books out of her backpack and shoved them in her locker. 

As she was closing the door, she heard Bellamy clear his throat.

“You look pretty athletic. You play any sports? We have some good teams here at East Pond.” Bellamy asked, curiosity evident on his face.

Lexa nodded, “Well I did rodeo in Missouri before I moved here, but I also did track and field, and did a little rec football with some of my friends every weekend.” The brunette   
replied. 

Bellamy’s eyebrows shot up and he gave her a confused expression.

“Football? You’re a girl, how did you play football?” Bellamy questioned, his skepticism clearly showing.

“Yes, I am a girl. Good observation. Anyway, yeah, I play football. In fact, I can probably out throw at least half of the morons on your team. I make a good QB.” Lexa replied, obviously defensive of her skills.

Bellamy laughed loud upon hearing her statement. 

“Okay, Woods. You know what? I’ll take you up on that bet. You’re coming with me to football practice after school. We’ll see how well you can actually throw.” Bellamy said with a mischievous grin. 

Lexa scrunched up her nose as she thought. While she didn’t really want to be around this Bellamy tool more than she had to, she also had to admit that he was sort of fun.   
Realizing that she obviously had no plans after school, considering that she didn’t know anyone, Lexa just sighed and nodded her head.

“You’re on, Bellamy, but you’re going to be embarrassed as hell when I kick your ass.” Lexa finally responded, accepting his challenge. 

“We’ll see about that, Woods. It will definitely be interesting. Alright, let’s get your ass to class before you’re late.” Bellamy said, as he laughed and shook his head. 

The tall boy turned around and began walking over to lead Lexa to her classroom. Lexa shook her head to herself, but began to follow. 

After already meeting a cute girl, and making plans to show up some boys in football, Lexa succumbed to the fact that maybe this move wouldn't actually be too bad.


	2. Lunch in the Art Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa learn a little more about eachother

Lexa’s first three classes went by without a hitch. She’d had AP Language Arts first, which had been extremely easy, and luckily no one really talked to her. Next she’d had AP Calculus. That class had been a little more eventful considering that the teacher made her stand in front of the class and introduce herself. Lexa was annoyed by this because it made her a spectacle when all she really wanted to do was blend in. Her third class had been AP economics, and that class went by quickly as well. 

Now Lexa was walking in to her one and only art class, painting. She hadn’t wanted to take an art class, she found herself not skilled nor creative enough for it. As soon as Lexa walked in the room, a familiar figure caught her eye. Standing near the front of the class, near who Lexa assumed was the teacher, stood the one and only Clarke that she had met this morning. 

Lexa quietly walked up to the teacher, hoping that Clarke may notice her, though she was currently engrossed in mixing paint colors. 

“Hi, I’m Lexa Woods, Today’s my first day.” Lexa introduced herself to the teacher. 

The teacher turned around and gave a bright smile, “Hi, Lexa! I’m Mr. Kane, pleasure to meet you.” 

Lexa gave a small polite nod, “Where should I sit?” she questioned. 

Mr. Kane pointed out a seat for her, and Lexa headed over. Clarke was still oblivious that Lexa was even in the room. 

Lexa sat down at the table and grabbed her phone out of her bag to check and see if Anya had messaged her about how her first day was going. Though there were no texts from Anya, Lexa felt the wind get knocked out of her when she read who her most recent text was from. Costia.

Though their relationship had been amazing, as soon as Costia had found out that Lexa was moving, she drew away, and distanced herself. Lexa knew it was just her trying to protect herself from getting her heart broken, but it tore Lexa to pieces. 

Having her dad abandon the family was one thing, but having your girlfriend freeze you out, was almost as bad. Lexa tapped the message to read what she had said, holding her breath as the message appeared on the screen.

Costia (9:29am): missing you. We should talk soon.

Lexa angrily locked her phone and shoved it back in her bag as unwanted tears filled her eyes. Costia couldn’t sit here and play with her heart like this. Lexa was done with feeling like something disposable. People would use her, and then just throw her away whenever things got inconvenient for them, and it hurt Lexa more than she let on.

Just as she was going to get out her phone and tell Costia to screw off, Lexa heard her name being called, and her head shot up to see who was calling her. Heading her way, was the beautiful blonde girl Clarke, and Lexa gave the girl a small smile. 

“Hey Lexa! I’m Clarke, remember we met this morning?” Clarke asked, as if Lexa could actually forget her. 

“Hello again Clarke, it’d be hard for me to forget. I believe you almost destroyed a painting had it not been for me.” Lexa joked playfully, a smirk prevalent on her face. 

Clarke laughed, and Lexa could’ve sworn she’d never heard a better sound. She reminded herself to control herself. The last thing she needs right now is to develop a crush, especially on a girl who is probably straight. 

“Yes, I do need to say thank you again for that. I’d been working on that painting for weeks, I’d have been pissed if I had smashed it.” Clarke replied, a small mischievous spark in her eyes.

Lexa’s eyes widened, “You painted that? It was gorgeous. You’re talented, what the hell are you doing in my Beginners Painting class?” Lexa questioned. 

Clarke let out a small laugh again, “Well thank you! And actually I’m the teacher’s assistant this period, I help with whatever Mr. Kane needs. Helping students, mixing paints, cleaning, stuff like that.” The blonde explained.

Lexa nodded, “Ah okay that makes a lot more sense. Well I’ll probably be seeing a lot of you, I’ll need all painting help I can get.” She joked.   
Clarke shook her head as she grinned, “Good, I hope I’ll be seeing a lot of you.” she replied as she walked back up front to help Mr. Kane take out some canvases. 

Lexa felt butterflies in her stomach. Had Clarke just been flirting with her? Lexa shook her head, she didn’t have time for a crush right now when she has to do well in all of her classes, and hopefully get a part time job. Besides, Lexa was done giving away her heart so easily, as she had learned from her past experiences, it was easier to just be alone. 

Lexa tried to focus throughout the art lesson, but her eyes often drifted towards Clarke, who was constantly doing various things around the classroom. The blonde seemed to be in her element as she flew around the room, cleaning paint brushes, mixing paints, and helping other students. Before Lexa realized how much time had gone by, the bell rang, and class was over, signaling that it was time for lunch.

Lexa felt a small pang of anxiety, she had no clue who to sit with for lunch. As much as she enjoyed the snarky banter with Bellamy, he probably wouldn’t invite her to come and sit with his football buddies just yet. Lexa packed up her bag slowly, debating her options, before finally deciding to just head to eat in the library. There she could enjoy the quiet and maybe find a good book to read. 

Lexa looked up and realized most of the students had already cleared the room with the exception of Clarke, who had just turned around from the sink.

“Oh Lexa, who are you eating lunch with? Have you met some people you like so far?” Clarke asked curiously.

“Uh, well actually I was just going to go eat in the library. I’m not the best at making friends, I tend to just stick to myself.” Lexa replied, keeping her gaze lowered. 

Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together, “Not good at making friends? I doubt that. I thought you seemed very friendly from the moment I met you, but anyway, you’re more than welcome to stay and hang out with me. I normally just hang out in here and work on some of my projects.” The blonde offered.

Lexa smiled, “I don’t want to bother you if you need to work on your art pieces, I’ll be fine by myself.” She responded.

Clarke widened her eyes, looking at Lexa like she thought the other girl was crazy, “Oh no, you definitely won’t be a bother, Lexa. I like having you around, you’re pretty funny.” Clarke replied. 

Lexa blushed, “Well thanks, I like talking to you too. I guess I’ll stay and hang out here then.” The brunette agreed.

Clarke’s smile lit up, “Awesome, I’m just going to grab a couple of my canvases I’ve been working on, I’ll be right back.”

Lexa nodded and pulled out her lunch from her bag. She’d only packed a bag of baby carrots and a PB&J. Taking a couple bites of her sandwich, Lexa watched as Clarke came back in the room, carrying two canvases. One was a beautiful landscape of a forest, and the other was of space. Both of them were extraordinary, bright colors, and extreme detail. 

“Wow, those are amazing, Clarke. Do you want to be a professional artist? Because you should.” Lexa complimented.

Clarke blushed and then frowned, “Actually, my mom wants me to go to Med school, she doesn’t believe that I’ll ever get anywhere in the art world, it’s ‘too risky’” the blonde responded.

Lexa hummed and shook her head, “Clarke, if art is what you’re passionate about, which it obviously is, you should go after it. I could tell just by watching you in here today that this is where you’re meant to be.” The brunette said.

“Huh, I would’ve never pegged you for the ‘passionate, romantic’ type. But thanks, yeah, I want to go after an art career, my mom just won’t be very happy with me.” Clarke replied, somewhat jokingly.

Lexa gave a small laugh, “You’re right, I’m not normally the romantic type, but damn, you’re art is amazing, you need to go after it.” Lexa complimented again. 

Clarke gave the other girl a smile, but stayed quiet as she focused and began putting some finishing touches on her forest landscape. 

The blonde scrunched up her nose in concentration, and Lexa could’ve sworn it was the cutest thing she’d ever seen. 

After letting her paint in silence for a few minutes, Lexa finally decided to ask Clarke something that had been on her mind. 

“Clarke, why don’t you eat lunch with your friends?” Lexa asked, slightly concerned. 

Clarke looked over at Lexa with an almost embarrassed expression. 

“Uh, actually I had a really close group of friends last year. Monroe and Harper, but uh, when I… came out to them, they didn’t really accept it, and so now I only have a couple people that I rarely hang out with. But I’d rather hang out in here and work on my art pieces anyway.” Clarke answered uncomfortably. 

Lexa could feel anger bubbling up, Clarke’s ‘friends’ had left her after she came out? 

“Well, I don’t think they were very good friends in the first place if they ended your friendship after you came out to them. I had a couple of friends take my coming out badly, but that just showed me who my true friends were.” Lexa replied as calmly as possible. 

Clarke’s head shot up, when she heard Lexa say she came out too, but tried to cover it up. 

“Oh… yeah, that’s definitely true. I have actually made a couple friends since then that I’d like to hang out with more, but I haven’t come out to them yet, and I’m worried how they’ll take it.” Clarke responded. 

Lexa nodded, “That’s understandable after it went so shitty the first time, but I think that if they’re good people, then they won’t really care.” The brunette advised. 

Just then the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Clarke packed up her canvases as Lexa got her bag together. Just as Lexa was about to walk out, she remembered another thing she wanted to ask Clarke. 

“Hey, Clarke, I know we only just became friends, but we should hang out sometime.” Lexa said to the blonde. 

Clarke’s smile grew, “I’d like that, Lexa. You have a cell number? We can text and figure something out.” The blonde offered hopefully. 

Lexa pulled out her phone and gently tossed it to the other girl. 

“Put your number in, and I’ll text you this afternoon after football.” Lexa responded with a small grin.

“Football?” Clarke questioned, confused. 

Lexa chuckled, “I may have made a bet with that junior Bellamy Blake that I can play football better than most boys.” The brunette replied. 

Clarke laughed, “Oh my god. I’d pay to see this. Are you going to their practice?” the blonde asked. 

Lexa nodded, “You could come by and watch me kick some ass if you want.” She joked. 

The blonde laughed, “I just may have to do that.” Clarke replied as she saved her number and then tossed Lexa’s phone back to her. 

Lexa smiled, tucked her phone into her pocket, and then headed out of the class. Though she was trying to guard her heart, it wouldn’t hurt to have a ‘friend’ like Clarke. It would be an interesting afternoon on the football field. 

Walking to where she was supposed to meet Bellamy to guide her to her next class, Lexa had completely forgotten about the text that Costia sent. Lexa would make the most of this move, even if it did suck at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first 100 fanfic. You can follow Travelingsoldier100 on tumblr for updates


	3. Football Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa kicks some major ass.

After the last two classes of the day, Marine Science and U.S. History, Lexa headed to meet Bellamy outside of the locker room. Thankfully, Lexa had worn clothes that she could easily throw in, so there was no need for her to change clothes. 

“Hey, Woods. Ready to get shown up?” Bellamy playfully taunted when he caught sight of Lexa.

Lexa scoffed, “In your dreams, pretty boy. So, are you sure your coach will let me play with you guys today?” the brunette asked.

Bellamy nodded, “I already double checked with Coach Jaha. We’ve been looking for new players, so he is willing to see what you’ve got.” He replied.

Lexa only nodded, and he led her out to the practice field. There were already quite a few boys out on the field, and they were all staring as Bellamy brought Lexa towards them. 

Lexa sighed. She had wanted to blend in at this school, obviously a girl going out to play football was going to draw some unwanted attention. 

Once Lexa reached the bench that most of the players were gathered around, she set down her bag and did a couple stretches to get ready. Most of the boys began checking her out, and a few whistled. She rolled her eyes in disgust. Lexa knew she was in good shape. Running track and field as well as playing football, had given Lexa a great figure, but the last thing she wanted was a whole bunch of boys drooling over her. 

As the boys whispered and talked, obviously stalling until the Coach would come out and begin practice, Lexa decided to jog around the field a couple of times to warm up. She had been going running every day, but it was always nice to get a warm up before playing. 

She set out at a medium paced jog and could hear the boys behind, mocking her. She made it around the field once fairly quickly, and the coach still wasn’t out on the field. 

Feeling pretty good, Lexa decided to sprint around the field. Once she reached the boys, she caught her breath for a second and then took off. Lexa was fast. She knew it, and apparently the boys realized this as well. All they could do was watch as Lexa flew down the sidelines. Her long stride and fast pace was extremely impressive, and when Lexa made it back to the boys and halted to catch her breath, the field was silent. 

Suddenly from behind the boys, someone was clapping, Lexa looked up, and a large man wearing a whistle around his neck, was giving her applause. Lexa blushed, unsure of how to react to this man that was obviously the coach. 

“I’ll admit, I’m impressed. Bellamy said you were athletic, but I hadn’t realized how much so.” The coach said.

“Thank you. I’m Lexa Woods, by the way.” Lexa said as she stuck out her hand.

The coach smiled and shook her hand, “Coach Jaha, it’s a pleasure. I’m looking forward to seeing what you can do out there. Bellamy mentioned you can play QB?” Coach Jaha asked.

Lexa nodded, “Mhm, give me a ball, and send a receiver out, I’ll show you what I got.” The brunette challenged. 

Coach Jaha laughed but handed her the football that he’d been holding.

“Miller, go long, let’s see what Woods can do.” Coach said to one of the players.

The football player scoffed, “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He said, but took off at a run. 

Lexa turned around and took her stance, and as soon as Miller was about 40 yards away, Lexa rocketed the ball. 

It sailed through the air, and landed perfectly in Miller’s waiting arms.

From behind her, a couple of the boys whistled in awe, and she turned to face them. Before Lexa could say anything, one of the boys tossed another ball her way and took off at a sprint down the line, obviously testing her skills again.

Lexa took stance, and this time at around 45 yards, she fired the ball directly at him. Once again, it landed perfectly in the receiver’s hands.

The girl turned around to face the coach, and caught Bellamy’s eye. She quirked up her eyebrows, and gave him an ‘I told you so’ look. Bellamy laughed, and threw up his hands in surrender. 

“Woods” Coach Jaha called, gaining Lexa’s attention. 

Lexa nodded, signaling for him to go on. 

“Stay for the rest of practice with the boys today, if you keep up like this, you may end up with a starting spot on the team.” The Coach offered. 

Lexa’s face broke into a huge grin. While she’d never imagined to play football here at her new school, it was a cool opportunity that she really enjoyed. The brunette weighed her options for a second before nodding at the coach. 

Coach Jaha smiled, and then turned to address the rest of the team. 

“Alright guys, here is the plan, let’s do some warm up tosses, then we’ll do some hits and sacks, and then we’ll wrap up with a little scrimmage.” Jaha announced to the team.

Grunts of approval were heard in the mass of boys and they began to spread out for warm up tossing. 

“Woods, come on, I’ll toss with you.” Bellamy offered as he grabbed a football.

Lexa nodded and jogged out about 20 yards so that they could toss. When she turned around, her gaze wandered to the bleachers for a second, and Lexa caught sight of a blonde girl, obviously Clarke, observing the practice. 

Lexa smiled, and gave Clarke a small wave, which the blonde immediately returned. Lexa suddenly decided that if Clarke stuck around until the end of practice, she’d invite her out to grab food with her and Anya tonight. Lexa enjoyed spending time with the blonde more than she liked to admit.

Practice flew by, and suddenly Lexa was in the midst of a scrimmage, playing Quarterback. Currently her team had possession of the ball, and they were at the 20 yard line, almost able to get a touchdown. 

The ball is snapped, and Lexa catches it easily, scanning the field for an open receiver. In the corner of her eye, Lexa notices Bellamy in the end zone on her right, and fires the ball in his direction. Bellamy easily receives it, giving Lexa’s team the winning score.

Bellamy and Lexa rush at each other cheering. All the other guys on her team slap her shoulder or fist bump her as they walk by. While the boys had been skeptical of Lexa at first, after witnessing her skills, they’d all had a change of heart. 

The group headed toward the sidelines and towards Coach Jaha. As they near the bench, Lexa hears Coach Jaha call her name. She heads in his direction as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, she hadn’t realized just how hot it was outside. 

“Alright, that decided it. I want you on the team, what do ya say?” Coach Jaha offered. 

Lexa rapidly nodded her head, “I’d love a spot on the team, Coach.” She replied.

The girl couldn’t remember the last time she’d had this much fun doing anything. 

Coach Jaha nodded his head with a smile, and tossed her a jersey from his bag.

Lexa caught it and held it up, number 99. 

The brunettes face broke out in a huge grin, and as she went to grab her bag, Bellamy came over to congratulate her. 

“Great job, Woods. I’ll admit it, you showed us up.” Bellamy surrendered good-naturedly. 

Lexa laughed lightly, “Thanks Bellamy, I’m actually really happy I did this. I had fun. So, thanks for that bet.” The brunette replied gratefully. 

Bellamy shrugged, “No problem, we need someone with your skill on the team. See you tomorrow?” the freckle-faced boy asked. 

“Absolutely, see ya then.” Lexa replied. 

Lexa packed up her bag, grabbed her Jeep keys, and slung her pack over her shoulder. The brunette glanced up, hoping to still see Clarke’s figure in the stands, but no such luck. 

Lexa frowned, and headed towards the parking lot, figuring that Clarke had probably gotten bored and left. 

Just as she reached the parking lot, she saw the blonde standing on the sidewalk, playing on her phone. Lexa wondered if she’d been waiting for her. 

“Clarke! Did you enjoy the practice?” Lexa called as she closed the distance between the girl and her. 

Clarke looked up with a grin, “I sure did, but I don’t think as much as you did. You looked like you were having a blast out there.” The blonde replied. 

Lexa blushed and looked down at her feet, “I’ll admit, I did have a ton of fun. In fact, they offered me a spot on the team.” The brunette replied as she held up the jersey.

Clarke’s eyes widened, “That’s awesome! I guess that means I’ll have to actually start attending our football games.” She responded almost flirtatiously. 

Lexa grinned, “I hope you will. Hey, are you busy? I’m about to take my little sister out to lunch if you’re interested in tagging along. I’ll give you a ride home after.” The brunette offered hopefully.

Clarke shook her head, “I don’t want to intrude.” She replied. 

“Oh no, no. You won’t be intruding at all, I want to hang out with you, and this is the perfect excuse to do it now.” Lexa said as she blushed. 

Clarke’s cheeks reddened as well, “Okay, Lexa. I’d like that. Let me just text my mom.” The blonde agreed. 

Lexa grinned and motioned for Clarke to follow her to the car. 

“Woah, nice Jeep? It’s yours?” Clarke asked, surprised. 

Lexa nodded, “It’s my pride and joy.” The brunette replied as she hopped in the vehicle. 

Lexa started the engine as Clarke buckled up. This day just kept getting better and better.


	4. Meeting Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa learn a little more about eachother, and we get to meet Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please don't hate me for taking so long to update. My life has been hectic these past few weeks, what with high school graduation, and college orientation, and a few other things, but I'm hoping to get on a somewhat regular schedule again!! Here's a small chapter and then the next chapter should be a little longer for yall.

The car ride was somewhat silent at first as Lexa drove and Clarke sat quietly in the passenger seat. It was a little awkward, but Lexa sometimes found that silence can be more comforting than small talk. 

“You were great out there Lexa, I was happy I stayed and watched.” Clarke said with a smile as she broke the silence. 

Lexa’s face broke out into a grin, “Thanks, I was really surprised when I realized how much I enjoyed it. I think I’ll like playing on the team.” The brunette replied. 

Clarke nodded and gazed out the window contentedly. 

Lexa glanced over and took in the blonde with her peripheral vision. With the sun shining down on her face through the window, Clarke lit up in a way that  
reminded Lexa of a star. Her curiosity growing, Lexa decided to find out a little more about the girl.

“So Clarke, besides art, what do you like to do?” Lexa questioned good naturedly. 

Clarke cocked her head to the side as she thought. 

“Well, art takes up a lot of my time, but I also love reading. Outdoor activities are also take up a lot of my life. Kayaking, hiking, paddle boarding, and fishing are some of my favorites. How about you? Do you like other things, or is your motto ‘Ball is life’” Clarke answered with a goofy grin. 

Lexa let out a laugh, this girl was a little nerdy, but in the best way possible. 

“Paddle boarding? What is that? And oh no, my motto is most definitely not ‘Ball is Life’, I hike and kayak as well, but I also love running, and every now and then I do a little writing if inspiration strikes. Other than that, I hang out with my sister, and keep to myself. After my last few months of experiences, I’m not interested in making too many connections.” Lexa replied, somewhat coldly. 

Clarke turned her head to get a better look at Lexa, and nodded her head. Deciding to avoid tough subjects for now, Clarke focused on the question Lexa had asked in the beginning. 

“You don’t know what paddle boarding is? Oh my god, I’m taking you this weekend or something. It is so much fun. It’s sort of a mix between surfing and kayaking. You have a board, that resembles a surfboard but is about 2 or 3 feet longer, and a paddle, and pretty much, it’s all about balance. You stand up on the board and use the paddle to steer. I have two boards, so I go out all the time to the coast and board whenever I feel like it. I taught myself, and it was a little tough at first, but once you get the hang of it, it’s so much fun.” Clarke explained animatedly. 

Lexa nodded as she explained, and a small smile grew on her face. Though she had only met this girl today, she loved her enthusiasm when she talked about things that she liked to do. 

“Sounds amazing, I’d love to go with you sometime, as long as you don’t make fun of me when I fall off.” Lexa agreed as she grinned at Clarke.

“No promises” The blonde teased. 

Just as they began planning what day worked for them to go, they pulled up to Anya’s middle school, and Lexa pulled the car into the parent pick up lane. Lexa scanned the crowd of kids waiting for their parents, and spotted Anya who was walking over to the Jeep, with a not so happy look on her face. Lexa frowned when she saw Anya’s expression, and Clarke noticed the concern that came over the brunette’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, her forehead crinkled in concern.

Lexa shook her head, “Nothing, my sister just doesn’t look very happy. I’m hoping her first day at her new school wasn’t too bad.” She replied nervously.

Just then, Anya reached the Jeep and opened the back door, hopping inside. The younger girl let out a frustrated groan and laid her forehead against the window. 

Lexa immediately turned back, all of her attention focused in on her little sister. 

“What’s wrong Anya?” Lexa questioned hastily. 

Tears welled up in the younger girl’s eyes, but she willed them away. She was a lot like her older sister in that aspect.

Anya ignored Lexa’s question, and instead focused her attention on Clarke in the front seat, “Who is this?” the younger girl asked, a slightly angry expression on her face. 

Lexa shook her head, obviously annoyed that Anya didn’t answer her question, but introduced Clarke to her sibling.

“Anya, this is Clarke, I met her today at school, and she’s going to go get some food with us. Clarke, this is my sister Anya, she’s in eighth grade.” Lexa gestured between the two girls. 

Clarke gave Anya a smile, “Hey, Anya, nice to meet you.” the blonde said.

Anya scowled and gave her sister a look. Even though it was in no way Lexa’s fault that their family had moved, it seemed as if the younger girl had been lashing out at Lexa since they had arrived in Florida. Lexa hadn’t said anything about it to their mother, she’d already had enough to deal with as it was. Looking at Anya’s expression, Lexa braced herself for whatever snarky comment that Anya was going to throw her way. 

“Hm. Clarke, huh? Lexa, have you already managed to replace Costia? I know they say that lesbians move fast, but I didn’t realize how much so.” Anya replied, a mischievous smirk pointed at Lexa.

Clarke’s cheeks turned bright red, and Lexa scoffed, anger coursing through her. 

“Anya, I don’t know what has been up your butt lately, but you have no right to take whatever anger you’re feeling out on Clarke. Yell at me all you want, but she has nothing to do with it. I expect you to treat her like one of my friends in Missouri. She is too nice to be subjected to your rude comments.” Lexa lectured, sparks of anger still prevalent in her brown eyes. 

Anya seemed to physically deflate, and she glanced back at Clarke with an embarrassed expression. 

“Uh, sorry… Clarke. I had kind of a rough day and I shouldn’t have been rude to you.” the young girl apologized quietly. 

Clarke gave Anya a small smile, “No biggie, we all have a bad day every now and then. So, whatcha say we go get some food. I know a good burger always makes me feel better.” The blonde suggested. 

This put a grin on Anya’s face, and she nodded, “Lexa, can we go to Burger21?” she asked. 

Lexa nodded her head and gave Clarke a thankful look as she turned back to drive out of the parking lot. If Clarke can put Anya in better spirits, then Lexa will be forever greatful.


	5. Dinner with Anya and Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little awkward at dinner, but end up turning out rather well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you guys! Hope you enjoy! Leave me some feedback if you like it! Or if you dont!

The drive to the restaurant was actually somewhat fun to Lexa’s surprise and relief. Anya immediately warmed up to Clarke when they started talking about what they liked to do. 

“Wait, so are you like, really good at art?” Anya asked excitedly.

Lexa nodded her head with wide eyes before Clarke could respond.

“She’s amazing, and she would have destroyed one of her paintings this morning if I hadn’t caught it as she dropped it.” Lexa teased.

Clarke’s eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red. 

“Hey! We wouldn’t have met if it hadn’t been for that incident.” Clarke said with a laugh.

Lexa smiled and silently thanked whatever force had made Clarke drop the painting. 

Anya laughed at their banter, she hadn’t seen Lexa smile like she did around Clarke in a while. 

“Could you teach me to paint sometime? I mainly stick to playing soccer, but I love art. I’m just no good at it.” Anya questioned the blonde hopefully. 

Clarke grinned and answered, “I’ll trade you art lessons for soccer lessons, deal?” 

Anya nodded vigorously and a giant smile broke out on her face.

Lexa laughed at the two girls as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. The brunette parked her Jeep, and the three girls got out of the vehicle.   
After getting seated at their table and looking through the menu, Lexa and Anya both ordered Double Bacon Cheeseburgers, while Clarke stuck with a Veggie burger.

For almost an hour, Lexa, Clarke, and Anya talked endlessly about a variety of subjects as they ate their burgers. Near the end of the meal, a comfortable silence came over the table as they finished their meals.

Anya finally broke the silence with a somewhat awkward question.

“So Clarke, are you gay? Like Lexa?” Anya asked boldly.

Clarke’s cheeks flushed, and she gave Lexa a look. 

Lexa sputtered, practically spitting water across the table. 

“Anya! You can’t just ask someone if they’re gay out of the blue! Just because I’m comfortable talking about it with you doesn’t mean other people are!” Lexa scolded. 

The younger girl looked away, embarrassed that she had asked so blatantly.

“Yes. I’m gay, Anya. Don’t worry, I don’t mind that you asked, it just caught me off guard.” Clarke replied gently with a small smile.

Anya glanced up and met the blonde’s gentle eyes, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked like that.” The young girl apologized. 

“I don’t mind at all, I’m very comfortable with it. I’m glad you’re very open minded too. You know some people can have bad reactions when people come out.” Clarke replied.

Lexa felt anger surge through her once again as her mind flashed back to Clarke’s story earlier in the day about her friends turning away from her.

Anya’s reply broke Lexa out of her train of thought.

“I don’t understand that. It’s who you are. No one should have a problem with it. Lexa and you are still the same good people, no matter who you have crushes on.” Anya reasoned. 

Clarke nodded, “I agree. Hopefully more people will start developing the same mindset as you. The world will be a better place if we can have more smart people like you out in the world, huh?” the blonde replied.

Lexa looked between the two girls and her heart warmed, maybe Florida wouldn’t be as bad as she thought. If she could keep Clarke as a friend, and make sure 

Anya makes some friends as well, then she could see herself being very happy here. 

After they finished eating, Lexa paid their tab, refusing to let Clarke give her any money towards her meal. Hopping back in the Jeep, Lexa brought the three girls back to their town of Tarpon Grove. 

“Where do you live Clarke? I believe I promised you a ride home.” Lexa asked. 

Clarke gave directions easily, guiding Lexa until they pulled in front of a house that was nestled on a corner, right on the water’s edge. 

The yellow and white house was somewhat small, but nicely kept up. Someone had obviously taken the time to make sure the yard and landscape was well manicured. In front of the house in the driveway, an old, vintage truck was parked. In the bed of the truck sat three big paddle boards. 

“Are those the paddle boards you were talking about?” Lexa questioned. 

Clarke looked at the brunette and nodded, “Yeah, those are them! We still on to go this weekend? We can leave from my house, even pack a lunch or something and hit up a few small islands I know around here.” She offered. 

“Sounds amazing, I can’t wait! Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at school, yeah? I need to be there in case you decide to destroy any more amazing artwork.” Lexa teased.

Clarke threw her head back as she laughed, the sound was like music to Lexa’s ears. She wanted to make the blonde girl laugh a lot more. 

“Yes, I suppose you do need to stick around to guard my artwork, and show all the boys up in football.” Clarke teased back as she gathered her stuff and exited the Jeep. 

Lexa laughed, and waved as Clarke walked up to her house. Lexa pulled away, and caught Anya’s eyes in the rearview mirror. The girl’s eyebrows were quirked up in a mischievous expression.

“What?” Lexa questioned, trying to hide the smile that didn’t want to go away.

“Oh, nothing. Just looking at my dopey sister. I can’t believe you already have a crush on someone. On the first day of school for Christ’s sake!” Anya replied incredulously.

Lexa scoffed, “I-I do… NOT have a... crush on Clarke! I barely know her!” the brunette attempted to respond. 

“Ha, yeah, sure sis. And I still believe in the Easter bunny. We both know those are lies, huh?” Anya replied with the roll of her eyes.

Lexa remained silent, she knew there was no use trying to lie. 

“And hey, what was this talk about football? You’re playing football? Does the school have a girl’s football team?” Anya questioned. 

Lexa internally slapped herself, she’d completely forgotten to tell Anya about her starting spot on the team that she earned today.

“Uh, actually, I’m playing on the boy’s team. I got a spot as starting Quarterback in an awfully weird series of events. You think mom will care?” Lexa answered with a little concern.

Anya laughed sarcastically, “Of course she’ll care. She already thinks you’re tom-boyish enough, and now you’re going to be playing on a boy’s football team? This is gold.” The younger sister said.

Lexa groaned, she hadn’t considered her mom’s reaction when she accepted a spot on the team. An idea popped into Lexa’s head suddenly. If she could keep her participation on the football team on the down-low around her mother, her life would be a hell of a lot easier.

“Hey, Anya, how about we not say anything to mom about my new found football skills for a bit?” Lexa suggested with a sly smile.

Anya gave her an incredulous look, “You want me to keep it a secret? What’s in it for me?” she questioned.

Lexa considered this for a moment, and then her eyes lit up, “How about you can come to the games? Maybe I can see if you and Clarke can sit together, since you liked her and her art skills so much.” The brunette offered. 

Anya weighed her options and then nodded, “Okay, I like Clarke, she’s nice. And high school football games sound like they might be fun.” She finally answered.

Lexa let out a breath of relief, with that off of her plate for now, Lexa could focus on school and football, and maybe even begin figuring out a way to win Clarke’s heart.


	6. Painting Landscapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have an art class filled with sexual tension. Lexa and Bellamy are becoming fast friends. Next chapter will be better, but had to have a filler before the paddleboarding date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long break from the story, college gets in the way of things! I hope this chapter makes up for it.

The next morning, Lexa jumped out of bed as soon as she heard the alarm, eager to get to school and see Clarke. As much as she wanted to deny it, she did have a crush on Clarke. There was just something about the blonde that called to Lexa like nothing she’d ever felt, not even with Costia. Lexa showered and threw on a pair of jean shorts, and a Jeep t shirt her friends in Missouri had bought her a couple years back. The shirt was now covered in mud stains from various outings in her Jeep, and so because of that, it was her favorite shirt. Lexa grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder, looking over her desk to make sure she hadn’t forgotten any assignments or important papers, then she made her way downstairs. Anya had beaten her downstairs, and was already eating some cereal, so Lexa grabbed a banana and went to sit down next to Anya, patting her head as she walked by.

“Where’s mom?” Lexa inquired as she looked around and saw that her purse and car keys were already gone.

“She was on call and I guess someone needed to meet with her this morning early, so she just left while you were in the shower. She told me to tell you to have a good day.” Anya replied, as she continued eating her cereal.

Lexa rolled her eyes. Ever since her parents split, Lexa’s mother had delved into her job, going in as early as possible, and working late whenever she could. Lexa couldn’t blame her, the split had been hard on the whole family, but she was more than annoyed that her mother started neglecting Anya to go to work more and more. Anya was still pretty young, and deserved to have her mother around more than she was now.

The two girls finished breakfast and loaded up in the Jeep so that Lexa could take Anya to the bus stop before she got on her way to school. “Are you going to see Clarke today?” Anya questioned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at Anya’s question, before nodding, not even bothering to stop the huge grin forming on her face.

“I think I am, as long as she’s at school. Hey that reminds me, I have football practice today. Do you want to ride the bus home or have me pick you up again?” Lexa replied.

Anya debated for a moment, “Wait, is Clarke going to be with you again? If she is, you should pick me up so I can say hi.” Anya answered back quickly.

Lexa laughed again, “Which one of us here has the crush again? I’m not sure if she’ll be with me, want to just count on me picking you up today?” the older girl teased.

Anya nodded and then gathered her backpack and lunchbox as they approached the bus stop. Lexa halted as she reached the corner, and Anya yelled a goodbye as she hopped out of the Jeep and headed to the bus.

Lexa smiled, and then headed off to school, her mind full of thoughts of Clarke. She pulled into the school lot a few minutes later, and parked the Jeep. She hopped out and headed into her first class. The brunette was surprised to see Bellamy waiting at the entrance for her.

“Hey Bellamy, how’s it going?” she greeted the boy as she got closer.

“It’s going Woods, its going. You bring clothes for practice today? I meant to tell you I have a pair of football pants that are too small on me if you need them.” Bellamy questioned as they turned to go to Lexa’s first class.

Lexa produced a small smile, “Yeah Bell, that’d be cool, I don’t have any, I used to just play in shorts, so those will come in handy. What time is practice?” she asked.

The two talked football as they neared Lexa’s locker, and then continued as they got to her first class. Finally, parting ways for the morning, the two went off to their separate classes. Lexa tried to pay attention to her first few classes, but was having a hard time keeping herself focused, which is never usually a problem. She shook her head at herself as she kept getting side tracked in economics class. The brunette had been watching the time, counting down the minutes until art class, Lexa never thought she’d see the day that she’d be excited about art class.

 At last, the bell rang, and Lexa all but ran to her next classroom. As she neared the door, she caught a glimpse of the golden hair that could only belong to Clarke. She felt her heart skip a beat, and then she stepped through the threshold and headed to her desk, trying not to stare at Clarke. The blonde was cleaning paint brushes, and hadn’t seen Lexa enter the room. Lexa sat down and waited for Clarke to finish. Finally, the blonde turned around and her gaze immediately travelled to where Lexa had been sitting the day before, and where she was sitting again today. The pair exchanged bright smiles, and Clarke made her way over to Lexa’s seat.

“Well, I must say it’s nice to see you, Lexa. I’ve sort of been looking forward to this class all day.” The blonde said, Lexa believed she heard a hint of flirting and tried to cover her blushing.

“Hm, really? You know, I’m not very good at art, but I have to say I was looking forward to this class too.” Lexa flirted back, hoping she wasn’t being too obvious.

Clarke’s cheeks turned a bright pink, and Lexa feels her heart skip another beat, at this point, Clarke was going to make her go into cardiac arrest.

“So, I know we planned to hang out this weekend, and that’s only 2 days away, but I was sort of thinking that we could maybe hang out before that? I have a gift card to a paint your own pottery place, and it expires tomorrow, so I was thinking that we could go tomorrow together after your football practice?” Clarke asked nervously, rubbing her hands on her jeans, and not quite keeping eye contact with Lexa.

Lexa’s stomach flipped, Clarke wanted to hang out with her just as much as she did. A grin broke out on her face, “That sounds great to me, I’ll buy dinner afterwards. It’s a date then.” the brunette replied. Lexa then stopped short as she realized what she’d just said. She hadn’t meant to call it a date. Her eyes flickered to Clarke’s face, gauging her reaction. The blonde looked surprised but not in a bad way, so Lexa tried not to panic.

“Uh, yeah Lexa, that sounds amazing. It’s a date.” Clarke reaffirmed. The two girls smiled stupidly at each other and chatted a few more minutes before the bell rang and class began. Mr. Kane handed out some various supplies, and told the class that their assignment today would be to paint a landscape. Lexa sighed and then set up all of her supplies, setting to work on trying to paint a landscape.

Before long, Lexa could feel Clarke’s presence behind her. Clarke was obviously watching Lexa paint, which made her even more nervous. After a couple minutes, she felt the blonde graze her shoulder, and lean in close so that her head was right beside Lexa’s. The brunette could feel Clarke’s soft breathing, and she stopped midway through her paint stroke, unable to think of anything but the blonde’s proximity.

“Why’d you stop painting?” Clarke asked quietly in Lexa’s ear, a hint of teasing in her voice.

Lexa blushed and ducked her head before replying. “Well sometimes I have a hard time focusing when pretty girls are close to me.” She replied, hoping her voice wasn’t shaking with nerves.

This time it was Clarke’s turn to blush, “Oh yeah? Should I go help someone else with their painting then? Leave you alone?” This time Lexa was sure Clarke was flirting.

“Hm, no, I think I’m probably in the most need of help in this class. It looks like you’ll have to stick around.” Lexa said with a small wink and a smirk.

Clarke laughed quietly, and then pointed to the tree line on Lexa’s painting.

“Well, if I’m going to help, for starters, begin with lighter colors and work to darker ones for the tree line, it will look like the forest is more 3D that way.” Clarke instructed.

Lexa nodded and did as she was told, her painting becoming more 3D as she did so.

“Would you look at that? Maybe you do know what you’re talking about, I guess I really will have to keep you around.” Lexa said, impressed by Clarke’s advice.

Clarke laughed again and stood up straight again moving away from the table, Lexa missed the girls proximity, but didn’t miss the fact that Clarke had rubbed her shoulder before going to another student in the class.

Lexa could feel herself falling harder, and she didn’t know what exactly to do about it.


	7. Death in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke fluff in the beginning, before Lexa finds out some devastating news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update, some angst in this one. This story has been taking longer to develop into what exactly I want it to be, so after next chapter, which will be a long one, expect some small time jumps, so that we can get some fluff and angst and all that great Clexa stuff.. hope you enjoy

The rest of Lexa’s day passed without a hitch, and though it was difficult, the brunette was able to focus through most of her classes after eating lunch again with Clarke. After school, she met up with Bellamy, and headed to change into her new football jersey and pants for practice. Lexa got changed and made her way to the field.

Once she got out there, she began her stretches, and to her surprise a couple of the guys watched, and then followed along, rather than make fun of her. The girl struggled to contain a smile, I guess they were really impressed by her skills the previous day. Lexa finished her stretches and did a couple laps around the field, and once again, more than half the team followed in suit.

As Lexa neared the bleachers during her jog, she was shocked to see a familiar blonde headed girl making her way to a bench near the front row to watch the practice. Lexa felt butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach as soon as she spotted Clarke, and she felt herself smile. She had it bad for this girl and she’d only known her two days, this had to be some sort of record.

Clarke caught Lexa’s gaze and gave her a small wave and smile, and Lexa’s heart rate sky rocketed. The brunette returned the wave and gave the other girl a grin before she was snapped out of her train of thought by a whistle. Lexa turned around to see Coach Jaha making his way to the field, the team huddled up around him as reached the side lines.

“Alright team, light practice today, we don’t have a game until next week and I can’t risk any injuries, especially you, Blake and Woods, I plan on starting the both of you for the big game next Friday, and I can’t do that if either of you are hurt. Here’s the game plan, we’ll work on a few defense and offense drills today. I want to work on our Buttonhook 43 play, and Arc 7, those are our weakest right now. After that, we’ll do some cool down stretches, and then you’re free for the afternoon.” Coach Jaha explained. Lexa felt her face heat up at the mention of her starting position.

Jaha dismissed them to their drills, and though Lexa was still very unfamiliar with most of their plays, she picked up on them quickly. The team was impressed with Lexa’s Arc 7 play, apparently until she’d been on the team, no one had done the play successfully.

After about an hour, practice concluded, and a sweaty Lexa gathered up her gear and looked to the bleachers to see that Clarke was still there, waiting on her. The brunette made her way to the stairs of the bleachers, and Clarke met her at the bottom. The blonde went in for a hug, and the brunette crinkled her nose.

“Clarke, as much as I want to hug you, I’m really sweaty, and I don’t want to gross you out.” The brunette admitted.

Clarke just laughed, and went in for the hug anyway. Lexa felt herself melt into the other girl’s arms. She tucked her head into Clarke’s neck, breathing in the scent of whatever wonderful shampoo the blonde used. The hug lasted a little longer than that of friends, and both girls realized it as they pulled away. The teens faces were both somewhat flushed, and Lexa tried to draw attention away from it, instead motioning with her head towards the parking lot.

“Want to pick Anya up with me and then I’ll take you home again?” Lexa asked the other girl.

Clarke nodded immediately, then blushed even harder, knowing she probably seemed too enthusiastic.

Lexa just chuckled, “C’mon then, I could use some air conditioning.” The brunette replied.

The two girls rode together again, talking nonstop. It seemed as though neither could learn enough about the other. They covered topics ranging from favorite animal, to author, to sharing embarrassing stories. At one point before the two reached Anya’s school, Clarke had bravely placed her hand on top of Lexa’s which sat on the gear shift. Lexa felt her face heat up, but she quickly recovered, and then lightly stroked the side of Clarke’s hand with her thumb as she drove. The two continued talking, neither verbally acknowledging the hand holding, but neither moving to take it away either.

As they neared Anya’s school, and pulled into the parking lot, Lexa figured that Clarke would move her hand away, but to her pleasant surprise, she didn’t. Anya entered the Jeep, unaware that the two older girls were holding hands, and the young girl began talking all about her day. To Lexa’s relief, Anya had made quite a few friends today, and had even met a boy that she seemed to be interested in. Lexa smiled and nodded, and asked Anya all the questions she could think of about her day. Anya answered happily, and Clarke couldn’t help but realize what a great relationship the two sisters had. Lexa gave Clarke a sideways smile as Anya continued to speak, and then the brunette decided to make a bold move and flip her hand over so that she could lace her fingers with Clarkes. The blonde smiled and gave Lexa’s hand a gentle squeeze.

To both of the girl’s dismay, the ride to drop Clarke off at her house took far less time than they wanted. Clarke finally separated her hand from Lexa’s as they pulled up to her house, and the blonde gathered her stuff and hopped out of the Jeep.

“Thanks again for the ride Lexa, I’ll see you at school tomorrow, and then we’re going to the pottery place after your practice right?” Clarke asked with a bashful smile.

Lexa nodded, “Definitely, and then I’m buying you dinner afterwards.” The brunette clarified.

Clarke blushed for the millionth time that day and waved one last goodbye before closing the door and heading into her house.

“I cannot believe you guys are already going on a date. It’s been TWO DAYS!” Anya groaned at Lexa, though the younger girl couldn’t say she was actually frustrated, she really did enjoy Clarke’s company too.

Lexa’s face heated up and she shrugged, “What can I say Anya? I’m a lady killer.” She joked.

Anya just rolled her eyes, and then continued talking to Lexa about her day. The two had a great conversation on the way back to the house, but Lexa was more than surprised when she pulled into her driveway to see that her mother was already home.

For some reason, Lexa felt her stomach drop, her mom never came home this early from work unless something was wrong.

The girl’s parked and they both gave each other concerned looks, not knowing what they would be walking into.

They opened the front door and Lexa could hear pans banging in the kitchen. Her mother never cooked unless she was upset, and both Lexa and Anya knew it.

Lexa and Anya made their way to the kitchen, and were met with the view of their mother, quietly crying near the sink.

“Mom… What happened? What’s wrong?” Anya questioned, walking up to put her hand on her mother’s shoulder. Indra shrugged off the touch and Anya flinched, surprised that her mom had brushed her off like that.

“I got a call. Your father was found dead this morning. He OD’ed.” Indra said coldly.

Lexa saw black spots in her vision, and clenched the dining room chair in front of her for support. Anya stumbled back, almost as if her mother had physically pushed her. Lexa was still in shock but knew she had to pull herself together for Anya’s sake. The brunette took a deep breath, shoving her emotions far down and then went over to Anya to make sure she was alright, before asking her mother what the hell she meant.

“What do you mean, he OD’ed? When did this happen?” Lexa asked, clutching a crying Anya to her chest.

“He took some pills at some point last night. I don’t know and I don’t care. I just need to get the Will and funeral arrangements in order. We’ll have to have it down here, I can’t go back to that god forsaken town again.” Indra replied, wiping the tears from her face, and giving the girls a stern look.

Lexa still felt like she was in another world. Sure, her father had left, but she’d figured that eventually he would come back. He wasn’t the best man, but he was still her father, she couldn’t fathom how he could just up and leave the family, and now, he was dead.

As if her family wasn’t broken before, Lexa felt like it had been shattered into a thousand pieces now. All the teen wanted to do was break down and cry, and she couldn’t help but think that she wanted to be with Clarke. The brunette shook herself out of whatever she was thinking. Lexa had never let anyone besides her family see her cry, and she wasn’t going to change that now.

Though Lexa knew it wasn’t good for her, she continued to shove away her feelings until she felt empty, figuring that it would be easier to take care of her grieving sister and mother that way.

In a matter of just months, Lexa’s life had changed in all sorts of ways she never thought could happen, and not all of them for the better.


	8. Late Night Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said this would be the date chapter but I thought of this little filler phone call and couldn't resist writing it. I'm hoping to have the date up in the next couple of days, but between memorizing 220 scientific tree species names for my wildlife class, and going on a small roadtrip, I haven't had a lot of time to write. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Hours later that night after comforting Anya for the remainder of the evening, Lexa laid in her bedroom and thought about the whirlwind of a day she’d had. Holding hands with Clarke was like a distant memory, though it had been only a few short hours ago.

The brunette let a few tears sneak out of her eyes and onto her pillow as she recalls hearing the news of her father’s death. It all felt like a dream, or a horrific prank being played on her. Though her father hadn’t been the best man, he was still a part of her family and Lexa couldn’t help but feel somewhat responsible for his death. She should’ve been there for him or something. If she had been there maybe she could have stopped it.

Lexa felt around under her pillow and managed to find her phone through her bleary, tear filled eyes. The brunette scrolled through old family photos, stopping on her favorite one of her father and herself, in front of her Jeep on the day that they’d bought it.

A sob escaped Lexa’s lips, and she closed out of her photos and instead, pulled up her and Clarke’s messages. Without thinking it through, Lexa hit the call button and brought it up to her ear, glimpsing at the time and cringing as she realized it was almost 1 am. The phone rang a few times before the blonde picked up.

“..Lexa? Are you okay?” Clarke asked groggily, obviously just pulled from sleep because of the phone call.

Lexa let out another choked sob, trying to collect herself enough to talk to the girl on the other end of the phone.

Clarke seemed to wake right up as soon as she heard the sob. “Whoa, whoa Lexa, what’s going on? Are you alright?” the blonde questioned, obviously concerned.

Lexa finally gathered herself enough to speak, “I’m sorry Clarke, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I didn’t realize what time it was and I called without thinking.” The brunette tearfully apologized.

“No, no, don’t apologize, I’m glad you called me. So what’s going on? Are you okay? I can borrow my mom’s car and pick you up somewhere if you’re in trouble.” Clarke offered sweetly, still extremely concerned for Lexa.

“I-I just found out some news. I haven’t really told you my whole family situation yet, but basically we’re in Florida because my dad left me, my sister, and my mother in Missouri. I don’t know why, I don’t even know if my mom really knows why, but he up and left, and then I got home from dropping you off, to find out that he died last night.” Lexa answered, tears spilling down her face.

Clarke was shocked on the other end of the line, and couldn’t help but wish she was with Lexa to hold her hand again, and comfort her.

“I’m so sorry Lexa, I know how awful you must feel, I have no clue what you’re going through right now, but if you need to talk, I’m here.” Clarke tried her best to comfort Lexa over the phone.

Lexa nodded, and wiped the last few tears from her eyes, and then steeled herself “Thank you Clarke, I’m sorry I’m putting all of this on you right now. I know that we just met, but I really do like you, and I have a lot of baggage and I don’t want to scare you away. I don’t think I can handle someone else leaving anytime soon, so if you want out, now is a good chance to hightail it and not look back, I’d fully understand.”

Clarke realized that Lexa was pushing her away in an attempt to protect herself, but the blonde wasn’t having any of it.

“Lexa, I know that we’ve only known each other a few days, but you make me feel so great when I’m around you, and I don’t know but I just have this feeling we need to be in each other’s lives. I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon. I’m here for you as a friend, and frankly as more than a friend too, if you’re interested in me that way. I just know that I’m sticking around for a while.” Clarke told Lexa, her cheeks red from her confession.

Lexa felt tears brimming in her eyes again at Clarke’s words, this time from happiness.

“I’m definitely interested in you as more than friends too” The brunette confessed quietly.

Clarke felt her heart rate pick up, “Good, I was hoping so.” She replied with a smile.

“You need to get some sleep Lexa, it’s late and we have to be up for school tomorrow. I know you’re going through a lot right now, so if you want we can reschedule our pottery date for another time.” Clarke offered.

“No, no, I think it’ll be good for me to go. I can’t sit at this house any longer than necessary, and Anya is busy with lacrosse tryouts tomorrow after school, so I’ll have free time. I just need to keep my mind busy, and for some odd reason when I’m around you, I can’t think of much else, so this date will be good.” Lexa replied to Clarke, hoping she was picking up the flirting.

Clarke laughed, “Alright, the date is still on then. I’m glad because I’m looking forward to it. Get some sleep Lexa, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” The blonde told the other girl.

Lexa smiled sleepily, finally feeling drowsy enough to sleep, “Good night, Clarke. I can’t wait, and thank you for talking to me, I really needed it.”

“Good night, anytime. I’m always here for you.” Clarke answered with a small smile.

Lexa hung up the phone and rested her head back on her pillow. She knew that calling Clarke and confessing all of that stuff about her family had been a risky move, but she was happy that she had done it. She now felt closer to Clarke than anyone else in her life at the moment, and Lexa hoped that Clarke really meant what she said when she promised she’d stick around.

With her last conscious thought being of Clarke, Lexa drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys want to follow me on tumblr, its iw4lktheline   
> I don't post my chapter updates on there, but my blogs sort of fun and I love talking with people about the 100 so shoot me a message:)


	9. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally get to go on a date. Lots of fluff, I am Clexa trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm sorry for a little bit of a wait but at least this chapter is a lot longer than my other ones! My goal right now is probably 15 or 20 chapters? It really just depends on where this goes from here. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, let me know what you think in the comments!  
> Also my personal tumblr is iw4lktheline.tumblr.com if you want to check it out or message me!

 After a long night with little sleep, school had seemed to drag on the next day, and though Indra had offered to let Lexa and Anya skip their classes, Lexa had decided that school would be a good distraction from her father’s death.

Now, Lexa was sitting in the girls’ locker room, trying to wipe the sweat off of her body from practice so that she didn’t smell horrible when she went on her date with Clarke. After doing the best that she could to make sure she wasn’t disgusting, she changed into the clothes she had brought to go out with Clarke, a white v neck, her favorite faded skinny jeans, her black Vans, and her leather jacket. She checked her reflection in the mirror, and though she didn’t look quite as good as she had wanted, but she still at least felt presentable. Quickly, Lexa stuffed the rest of her stuff in her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, knowing that Clarke was waiting outside for her to head off to the pottery place.

Lexa made her way out of the locker room, and the young girl felt butterflies building in her stomach at the anticipation of the date with Clarke. The teen really wanted this date to go well, and she knew that she needed to keep Clarke around. Though it had been less than a week, Lexa felt things when she was around Clarke that she didn’t quite understand yet, and the brunette wanted to find out what it was.

As Lexa walked out of the locker room door, her gaze immediately settled on the beautiful blonde girl that was leaning up against the handrail near the sidewalk. The brunette felt her heart rate pick up, and a grin appeared on her face. Clarke had yet to see Lexa walk out yet, as she was engrossed in something on her phone. Lexa walked over to the other girl and bumped her shoulder gently.

“Ready to go, Clarke?” Lexa asked the blonde with a smile.

Clarke looked up at the brunette when she bumped her shoulder, and immediately locked her phone and stuffed it in her bag, giving her full attention to Lexa.

The blonde’s blue eyes seemed to almost change color in the sunlight, and Lexa was sure she’d never seen anything more beautiful as Clarke answered her.

“Absolutely, I’ve been ready all day actually.” Clarke admitted, a blush growing on her cheeks.

Lexa’s smile grew, and she bravely offered her hand out for Clarke to hold as they walked to the car. The blonde was caught off guard, but quickly recovered, and slipped her hand in Lexa’s, lacing their fingers together. Both girls looked down at their feet bashfully, but Lexa took the lead and they walked hand in hand to the Jeep.

Lexa was almost positive she would never get tired of holding Clarke’s hand as they separated to get in the opposite sides of the jeep. Lexa started the car up and got buckled in, and then once again offered her hand to Clarke. Clarke took Lexa’s hand in her own once again and they exited the school parking lot.

“Do you mind if I turn on the radio, Lex?” Clarke asked the brunette with a shy smile.

Lexa smiled at the nickname, no one had ever really called her Lex before, but coming from Clarke, she found she didn’t mind the name at all.

“No, I don’t mind, actually you can hook your phone up to the AUX if you want, the cord should be in the glove compartment.” Lexa replied, along with a soft squeeze of Clarke’s hand,

The blonde smiled and removed her hand from Lexa’s for a moment to find the cord and connect her phone. Lexa frowned at the loss of contact.

“Hey you’re going to have to help me get to this place by the way, Clarke. I have no clue where it is.” Lexa said with a chuckle.

Clarke nodded as she connected her phone and picked out a song. Lexa was surprised by the song choice, _Colors_ by Halsey was one of the brunette’s favorite songs.

Lexa began to hum along to the song, and Clarke glanced over at her, slightly surprised that she knew the song.

“Fan of Halsey?” Clarke asked, amused by how into the song Lexa was.

Lexa ducked her head and blushed before answering. “Well, I may or may not know all the words to every song of hers, I don’t know if I’d call myself a fan.” The brunette joked.

Clarke let out a laugh, “Oh, yeah, I don’t think that qualifies as a fan. I think that qualifies as semi- obsessed.” She teased.

“Hey! Tell me you don’t know all her songs too!” Lexa quickly replied with a mischievous smile, trying to call Clarke out.

Clarke gave her a guilty look, “Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The blonde attempted to deny.

“Yeah, yeah sure you don’t.” Lexa said with a smirk.

Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed. The blonde continued looking at the brunette as she began humming the song again, and she felt her chest tighten. Clarke didn’t know how she’d fallen this fast, but it was already obvious that she was crushing hard on Lexa. Clarke’s gaze fell to the center console of the Jeep, where Lexa had yet to move her hand. The blonde realized that Lexa had left it there so Clarke could hold her hand again if she wanted to. A smile growing on her lips, Clarke returned her hand to Lexa’s, interlocking their fingers. Lexa, honest to God, sighed contentedly as Clarke laced their fingers together once more, and the blonde swore she must’ve just fallen that much harder for the other girl.

The rest of the ride was great for both girls, the two held hands and sang to the songs Clarke chose, all the while, Clarke giving directions to the pottery place. The pair arrived and pulled into a parking spot about 20 minutes later.

The two girls got out of the Jeep, and made their way inside the pottery place. Lexa glanced around the shelves as they walked in. The brunette had never been to a place like this before. Lining the walls, there were tons of different types of plain pottery. All sorts of pieces were available, from piggy banks, to mugs, to plates and other dishes. Clarke seemed not to be phased as she walked up to the front desk, obviously having been to these sorts of places numerous times.

A woman with light brown curly hair greeted the girls with a smile.

“Hi, ladies. I’m Gina. Are you guys here to paint today?” the woman asked.

Clarke nodded, “Hi there, yes we’re here to paint, I actually have a gift card to use too.” She replied as she presented the woman with the piece of paper.

Gina nodded and then motioned her head for the girls to follow her.

“Awesome well let’s get you guys set up then. Have either of you done paint your own pottery before?” Gina questioned as she led the girls to a table with all sorts of paint, brushes and other supplies.

Clarke answered for both girls, “I have a bunch, but I think this is Lexa’s first time, right Lex?” she clarified, catching Lexa’s eyes and giving her a warm smile.

Lexa nodded, “Yeah, I’ve never done this before.” She confirmed, returning Clarke smile.

Gina noticed the shared glances between the two girls and put two and two together, realizing that these girls were probably on a date. Her heart warmed with the realization, it was rare that she saw people that looked at another person the way that these two girls were looking at each other now.

“I hope I’m not imposing, but how long have you two been together? You two are absolutely adorable.” Gina asked curiously.

Clarke and Lexa were caught off guard at first, but Lexa recovered first to answer.

“Actually this is our first date. We’ve only known each other a little less than a week.” Lexa replied, a little embarrassed at how shocked she had been at the question.

Clarke saw Lexa’s hesitation to answer, and she linked her hand with Lexa’s and gave it a small reassuring squeeze.

Gina’s eyes widened in shock, “Well, you could’ve fooled me. You two look at each other like you’ve been together a long time. Alright, enough of me embarrassing you two, let’s get you painting. Okay, so how this works is that you can pick any piece on the shelves to paint, there is a price on the item and different things are different prices depending on size of the item and other factors. Once you’ve picked an item, give it a wash with a little of the water sitting in the bowl at whatever table you guys choose to sit at. After that you can come to this table here and pick out whatever paint and supplies you want to use. Make sure you use a couple layers of paint to ensure that it comes out nicely after it’s glazed. When you’re done you can turn it into me and pay, and then they’ll be ready to pick up in a week after they’re put in the kiln.” Gina explained to the two girls.

They both nodded and gave the woman a smile. Gina returned it and motioned for the girls to each find a piece to paint.

“Go on then! Pick out a piece and get to it! Let me know if you have questions or need help.

The two girls thanked Gina and then turned to go look at the pottery.

Lexa and Clarke continued holding hands as they glanced over the shelves to pick out a piece. After getting to the third shelf, Lexa was sure she’d never be able to pick out what piece she wanted to do because there were so many options. The brunette continued looking until her gaze landed on a medium sized decorative desk or table piece. It was a bumpy rounded platform with three surfboards sticking out of what Lexa assumed was supposed to be the ground. Lexa immediately grabbed it, knowing that she’d paint it to give to Clarke.

Clarke looked at Lexa’s choice, somewhat surprised that she picked out surfboards. The blonde hadn’t noticed that piece at first but was actually a little bummed that Lexa had found it before her, she would’ve liked to paint it to set on her desk at home. Clarke continued searching for her piece though, and finally settled on a medium sized ceramic Jeep to paint. Lexa’s smile grew as she saw what Clarke had chosen to paint. The jeep was the same model as the one Lexa drove, and it made Lexa’s chest tighten.

Once they’d both chosen their pieces they picked a table near the front window because Clarke said she liked to look at the sky while she worked. They collected their supplies and soon got to work on their pieces.

“You’re not allowed to look at mine, okay Clarke?” Lexa told the blonde, a hint of mischief in her voice.

Clarke pretended to look hurt, “What?! But I want to see what you paint!” she replied.

Lexa just shook her head and hummed in response. Clarke rolled her eyes playfully, but as her gaze settled back at Lexa, she couldn’t help the grin on her face.

The two girls sat in a very comfortable silence for a few minutes as they began their pieces, but Clarke was very good at filling up silence, she loved to talk.

“Lexa, what’s your favorite animal?” Clarke asked randomly, her gaze never leaving the tires on the jeep as she painted them black.

Lexa squinted her eyes a little as she heard the question and thought about her answer.

“Hmm, okay, tough one, but domestic animal would be dog, and to be honest, my favorite wild animal is probably a wolf. How about you? Wait let me guess yours… Horse? Or Elephant?” Lexa replied with a smile, hoping one of her answers was correct.

Clarke laughed at Lexa’s guesses, “Horses were my favorite when I was a lot younger, and I still like them, but they’re not really my favorite anymore. Elephants are cool too, but I think my favorite is probably a hawk. I just think it’d be awesome to be able to fly away whenever you want and plus hawks are really strong and I’d like to be strong, I know that probably sounds cheesy.” The blonde answered as she kept her gaze away from Lexa’s eyes.

Lexa tilted her head, “It’s not cheesy, I think it’s cool, I never really thought about birds that much before, but I know that you’re already a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for.” The brunette said as she bumped her knee reassuringly into Clarke’s.

Clarke smiled and finally met Lexa’s gaze, “Thank you, Lexa. That means a lot coming from you.” she replied.

The two girls held their eye contact, and both had small smiles on their faces. Clarke bumped Lexa’s knee back playfully before continuing her work on the Jeep.

Lexa shook her head and then set back to work on the surfboards. Even when she was concentrated, her lips remained upturned. Lexa doubted the smile could be wiped off her face.

About two hours later, both girls finished their projects. It wouldn’t have taken nearly as long if they hadn’t gotten side tracked more than once by their conversations and playful banter. After they paid and thanked Gina once again, they stepped outside the shop and Clarke laced her fingers with Lexa’s again as they walked to the jeep. Though Lexa felt the butterflies in her stomach, she couldn’t help but realize how natural it felt for her to have Clarke’s hand in hers.

Clarke and Lexa discussed what kind of food they wanted as they got in the Jeep, and they both agreed that some place by the water would be nice, so they ended up at a cute little seafood restaurant that was on a pier near Clarke’s house.

Sitting on the pier overlooking the water, Clarke and Lexa were able to watch the sunset as they ate dinner and talked even more. Though they were sitting across from one another, before the food came, the pair played with each other’s hands absent mindedly as they talked.

“I’m really glad that we met Lexa, I know that you weren’t into the whole idea of moving down here from what you’ve told me, but I kinda can’t imagine not being here right now with you.” Clarke said, raising her gaze from their interlaced fingers to look into Lexa’s eyes.

Lexa blushed and ducked her head before looking up to meet Clarke’s gaze, “Honestly, I’m so happy we moved down here too. No matter the circumstances, I think that we were supposed to meet.” The brunette admitted.

Clarke smiled, but Lexa could sort of see she had something on her mind. Right as she was about to ask Clarke about it, their food came out and they were interrupted. Lexa figured she could always ask the blonde if she was okay when they were alone.

After dinner, the two hung out on the pier for a few minutes before heading back to the jeep. Lexa drove towards Clarke’s house, dreading the fact that they would have to separate when they arrived at her home. The brunette didn’t really want to be left alone with her thoughts and she really didn’t want to leave Clarke’s side at the moment… Or any moment if she was being honest with herself.

When they pulled in, Lexa got out and walked Clarke to her door, the girls still holding hands. Clarke and Lexa reached her front door, and the blonde turned to face the brunette.

“I had a really good day with you Lexa… I hope that we could do this again soon?” Clarke asked hopefully, her head ducked as she bit her lip, obviously nervous that maybe Lexa would say she wasn’t interested.

Lexa took her free hand that wasn’t laced with Clarke’s, and tapped Clarke’s chin so that she was looking into Lexa’s green eyes. The brunette tucked a piece of hair behind Clarke’s ear that had been covering her left eye.

“I would love to do this again. I actually wish it wasn’t over right now.” Lexa admitted with a shy smile.

Before she got too nervous, Lexa put her hand on the nape of Clarke’s neck, her thumb stroking Clarke’s jaw before leaning in to kiss her. Clarke immediately met her in the middle, and suddenly their lips were on each other’s. Lexa pulled Clarke in closer so that she was flush against her body. Clarke’s lips were soft and Lexa felt shivers run up her spine as the blonde ran her tongue along Lexa’s bottom lip. Before Lexa realized it, both of Clarke’s hands were running through her brown curls, and the brunette couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips. Lexa felt Clarke smile against her lips, and the two parted for a moment to catch their breath. The two rested their foreheads on one another, breathing heavily. Clarke absentmindedly ran her thumb along Lexa’s bottom lip before she initiated another kiss. Lexa’s heart was quite possibly beating out of her chest, and she moved her hands down to get a grip on Clarke’s hips. The kiss deepened, and Lexa’s tongue ran along Clarke’s lower lip, before entering Clarke’s mouth. This time it was Clarke’s turn to moan, and Lexa swore she’d never heard a bitter sound.

The girls finally parted lips again when Clarke’s front porch lights blinked on and off. The two separated, and Lexa gave Clarke an alarmed look, wondering about the lights.

Clarke laughed quietly, “I think that’s my parent’s way of telling us to stop” the blonde said, embarrassed.

Lexa blushed, “Well, I don’t want to make a bad impression, I intend to stick around and I won’t be able to do that if your parents don’t like me.” The brunette replied.

Clarke’s heart warmed as she realized what Lexa had just said about her sticking around.

“That kiss was something huh?” Clarke said, obviously still in a daze.

Lexa laughed softly and nodded, pulling Clarke in close again. They kissed once more, a quicker one, to say goodbye, and then Lexa squeezed the blonde’s hand one last time before heading back to the Jeep.

Once she got in the Jeep and closed the door she laid her head back on her seat and sighed,

She couldn’t believe that she’d actually just kissed Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> You can track the tag FPAU on tumblr, as well as my tumblr for this fic, TravelingSoldier100


End file.
